Gambling Against Fate
by Daughter of the Mist
Summary: Jessie Faraday always had big dreams of being a wrestler. She has a championship opportunity, and many friends. But when an old enemy from her past shows up, can WWE's resident gambler make the biggest gamble of all? (ON HOLD)
1. Prologue: Blow Us Away

The nine-year old flinched as she heard her father throw another bottle against the wall. She hugged her knees and buried her face into her knees. She didn't move and she wasn't even sure she took a breath until she heard her door open. "Hey monkey." She instantly perked up and watched as her older brother, Jacob, came in and gently shut the door. The two looked alike despite the five-year age gap. Similar brown hair and green eyes made it appear they could be twins. Jacob crawled up beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gently loosed the card deck from the death grip she had on it. "Did he hurt you?" Jessie sniffled. "No Jay Jay. He hasn't been in here yet."

He rubbed her shoulder. "I locked the door so he won't be able to either." She smiled at the protective move. He shuffled the card deck. "Want to play a game?" Cards always made Jessie feel better. But not this time. She sniffled and looked at Jacob. "Can we watch the old Wrestlemania video?" Jacob grinned. Wrestling was the only thing other than cards that made Jessie feel better. She didn't just love watching it, she wanted to be a wrestler. He ruffled her hair. "Sure kid."

After Jacob had put the tape in, they huddled together and watched a Shawn Michaels match. Halfway through the show, Jessie had fallen asleep on Jacob's shoulder. He turned and looked at the peaceful look on his sister's face. He rubbed her arm. He wanted Jessie to become a wrestler so she could be successful. To make a name for herself. He leaned close and whispered. "One day kid. One day you're going to be in that ring. And when you are, you gonna blow us all away."

* * *

 **A/N: A brand new story! For those who followed Black Wings, I am currently in the process of re-writing. But this is Jessie's story. I only own Jessie, her brother and one other character who will appear later down the road. Read and review. I value feedback :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Boom!_ The crowd let out an audible gasp as the long brown-haired young woman effortlessly lifted her much larger opponent, Nia Jax, and hit a perfect brainbuster. Her green eyes glinted with glee as she hooked the leg and John Cone made the three count. "Here is your winner, JESSIE FARADAY!" The crowd roared as the Detroit-born superstar had her arm raised. _Confident_ by Demi Lovato played and Jessie waltzed backstage to be met by Kurt Angle.

"Well done Jessie." He said shaking her hand. "You keep that up and you'll be in line for a championship opportunity in no time." Jessie smiled and brushed her hair back. "That's the idea Mr. Angle." He gave her a smile. "Please call me Kurt. Now you rest up Jessie." She nodded her thanks and walked to the locker room. She saw Alexa Bliss standing nearby and the nasty curl of her lip was rather amusing to Jessie. So she simply winked and clicked her teeth as she walked past.

The moment Jessie stepped inside the locker room, she was bombarded with congratulations. "Hell of a match Jessie." Sasha Banks congratulated her. Jessie one-armed hugged her. "Thanks Boss." She sat down and began to undo her wrist tape and then her boot laces. "I heard with all the competition getting wins lately that the number one contender opportunity for Bay's title will go to the winner of a six pack elimination." Jessie cocked an eyebrow. "That legit or a rumor?"

Sasha shrugged. "Rumor right now. But who knows, could come true later." She squeezed Jessie's shoulder. "See you later Jessie." Jessie nodded and Sasha left. She continued to slip on her casual clothes when her phone pinged. She opened it to see two messages. One was from Jacob. _"Got that giant good kiddo. Proud of you."_ She smiled and texted a quick thank you back to him and turned her attention to the unknown number. She felt her blood freeze. "Son of a-". The thought was left unfinished. _"Jessie it's your father. I saw your match and I just wanted you to know how proud I am. Message me when you can. I would like to see you."_

She snarled and slammed her phone down. Too late for him to play daddy now. She slung her bag up on her shoulder. She had bigger things now. No need for him to ruin it. She walked out into the hall and heard some of the wrestlers talking. "A new girl should be here next week. Heard she was a bad ass." Alexa scoffed. "It doesn't matter. She's going to learn she can't come in and just expect handouts." Jessie hated Alexa but had to agree. She shook her head. It didn't matter. She would see if this new girl would be a threat later. She walked out of the arena and went to her hotel.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _The Following Week_

Jessie stretched as she woke up from a dead sleep. It had been nice to get a little rest in after such big shows and performances. What made it better was that Jacob was coming into town and that she would finally see him after a long separation. She was excited to sit down and talk with him or to just play cards like they did when they were kids. She was still thinking about their conversation the following night concerning their father. Apparently, Richard Faraday had reached out to Jacob as well.

Jacob had told him not to contact him again and if he was smart, to not contact Jessie either. Clearly, he didn't take the advice. Jessie had calmed her furious brother down and changed the subject, but she knew Jacob wouldn't let it go that easily. Their conversation when they would meet would surely delve into making a plan on how to deal with "daddy dearest."

Jessie swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up to stretch again. She had a long day ahead of her. She changed into an old pair of trainers, leggings, and a tank top so she could go on a run. She grabbed her phone and perked up at the sight of a text from her brother. _"look outside."_

Her eyes widened and she opened her door and looked out at the parking lot only to find a familiar male standing near his car with a mischievous smile on his face. "Jake!" Jessie ran and practically threw herself into his arms. His laughter was warm as he hugged her back fiercely. She pulled away. "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to get in until tonight!" He shrugged, the perfect picture of "innocence".

"I might have been a little...blurry with the details. Surprise kidlet." She hugged him again and pushed him away with a laugh as he ruffled her hair. "I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?" She shook her head. "No I was just getting ready for a run." His lips curled up. "Well," he gestured to his clothes. "Since I'm dressed in my casual clothes instead of a suit, how about I join you?" She perked up. "Loser buys breakfast?" She challenged. He threw his head back with a barking laugh. "Oh you're on brat."

* * *

"I can't believe you can still beat me." Jessie mumbled. Her head was hanging as they entered a small diner. Jacob ruffled her hair. "Just goes to show you Jess. You might be the athlete, but a law firm worker can be just as athletic." She shoved him playfully and they sat down and ordered their food. They received their drinks relatively quick and sipped their water. "So who are you facing tonight?" Jacob propped his chin in his hand. Jessie leaned back. "Emma." Jacob nodded. "That's gonna be interesting." Jessie shrugged. "It's what it is. Just another opponent."

Jacob raised a brow. "Don't gamble it away Jess. I taught you better." Jessie rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah big brother I won't." She laughed. "I never underestimate an opponent." He let out an amused huff but turned somber. "About dad Jess..." She let out a groan. "Can we not talk about him yet? I just want to talk with you for a bit." He smiled and raised his hands in surrender. "Okay kid. Okay."

* * *

 _At the Arena_

Jessie was feeling energised as ever. Talking with Jacob was refreshing even though she knew her refusal to talk about her dad wouldn't hold the conversation off forever. She was stretching in order to prepare for her match with Emma when she jumped from a hand on her shoulder. She turned to glare at Sasha gave her an unrepentant grin. "I'm going to put a bell on you I swear." Sasha laughed. "I heard the new girl's here. Kurt's introducing her to everyone."

Jessie nodded. "I won't have time to talk to her. My match is..." A knock at the door interrupted her. "You're up Faraday." Jessie nodded to the door. "Now." She stood up and Sasha hugged her. "Go get her Jessie." Jessie winked and walked away. Watching from gorilla, she all but scoffed as Emma made her entrance. Everything from the horrible lipstick, sunglasses, and those horrendous shoulder pads screamed cheesy. But despite the laughable gimmick, Emma was still a great wrestler. She would just have to out fox her. The familiar beat of _Confident_ played and she grinned as she heard the cheers of the crowd. JoJo's voice was powerful as she announced Jessie. "And making her way to the ring, from Detroit, Michigan...JESSIE FARADAY!"

Jessie waltzed out into the stage to a huge pop. She gave them all a wicked grin. "Now if there's ever been a superstar that you would have to be very wary of, it's this young woman, Jessie Faraday." Michael Cole's voice was matter of fact. Corey Graves agreed. "That's right Michael. She a master tactician and also a master planner. Some even say she can have a scenario planned out ten steps ahead of time. She's quick and very agile but also fierce. Let's see how well she does here against Emma." Jessie jumped down from the turnbuckle where she was saluting the crowd. But the crowd was loving the Detroit favorite and kept singing her theme song. Jessie taunted Emma a bit by pointing to the singing crowd. "Jessie making sure Emma knows who the crowd wants to win." Corey pointed out.

John Cone called for the bell to ring. Once it did, the two locked up immediately. They fought for dominance until Emma bottled Jessie in the stomach which dropped her to her knees. She got behind Jessie and placed her in a headlock. Jessie could see John Cone in front asking if she wanted to tap. Jessie replied with hard elbows to Emma's ribs. When she felt the hold loosen, she tossed her head back hard into Emma's face which made her fall back dazed. Back to her feet, Jessie gave a hard side kick to Emma's head. "Ooh and kick to Emma!" Jessie made the pin and the ref only made it to a two count before Emma kicked out. "And just a two count cover for Jessie. The head butt and kick were enough to daze Emma but not enough to put her away." Corey Graves watched as Emma got back to her feet.

Jessie paced in front of Emma as she stood up. She ran and clotheslined her back down. "And Jessie Faraday not giving Emma any time to recover." Michael Cole commented. Jessie pulled Emma back up and made to sling her into the corner, but Emma reversed it and charged, but Jessie ducked and gave a brutal enzuigiri to Emma. The crowd made an audible noise and Corey Graves responded in kind. "Did you hear the impact of that kick on Emma's head? It echoed throughout this arena!" Jessie pulled her to the middle and tried for the pin but again it reached a two count.

Emma once again stood up and this time they were both standing face to face. Emma and Jessie began trading blows until Jessie ducked and went to springboard off the ropes, only to be caught. Emma hit a scoop slam piledriver and made the pin. But Jessie kicked out. Emma began to get frustrated. She positioned herself behind her and took her by the hair and performed her hair-pull snap mare. "And a beautiful snap mare by Emma." Emma taunted the crowd instead of pinning Jessie, who was getting to her feet. When Emma turned back around, she ate a hard right hand. She retaliated and Jessie did the same. They continued on back and forth until Jessie grabbed Emma and and performed a bulldog.

Once again a kick out. Jessie stood back up and watched as Emma stood up. She began gesturing to the crowd who cheered in response. "Is she calling for it Cole?" Michael Cole was feeding off the crowd's energy. "I believe so Corey. She's calling for her famous maneuver." As soon as Emma was up, Jessie kicked her in the stomach before heaving her up onto her shoulders in a fireman's carry. She paused slightly before tossing her off and falling back leaving her knees to drive into Emma's gut.

"And a beautiful fireman's carry gutbuster! She call it the Queen of Broken Hearts. Could it be enough to put Emma away?" Jessie pinned Emma again and this time John Cone's hand hit the mat three times. "And it is!" Michael Cole announced. Jojo raised her mic to her lips. "Here is your winner...JESSIE FARADAY!" John Cone raised her hand as _Confident_ played and the camera zoomed in on a smiling Jessie.

* * *

 _Backstage_

Jessie was the recipient of many hugs and slaps on the back once she got backstage. The best one was Jacob who had been allowed to watch from the back. "I'm proud of you. You really gave it to her." Jessie laughed. "Thanks Jake." He ruffled her hair. "I'll wait for you in the car okay?" She nodded and began to make her way to the locker room to shower. After getting dressed, she was getting ready to head out when and unknown voice stopped her.

"Jessie right? We didn't get a chance to speak before." Jessie chuckled to herself. She completely forgot that she hadn't met the new girl yet. "Yeah sorry about that." She said turning around. But when she caught sight of who was leaning against the wall, she froze. The same hair, eyes, voice, and the same damn smirk. She felt fear over take her, but then it was replaced by unquenchable fury. "STORM!" She bellowed, grabbing the black and blue haired female by her jacket collar. But what was said next made the fear come back.

"The time it takes for you to get your hands off of me is the time it'll take for you to lose them." Jessie, knowing full well that the female in front of her ment every word, felt her grip loosen and her hands fall away. Logan Storm smirked. "Good girl." Jessie growled at her. "What the hell are you doing here?" Logan laughed. "Isn't it obvious? I moved on up just like you. By the way, great match against the excuse." Jessie was still trembling. Logan cocked her head. "Ah what's the matter? Not happy to see me? Naturally you're still sore about what happened on the Indies." Logan rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. "You really need to let it go. I mean, you're partner did threaten me."

Jessie felt the old anger return. "Threaten? My partner never threatened you before in her life!" Logan smirked. "That's not what the owners said." Jessie scoffed. "Oh yeah? Just how much did you pay them in order to get away with what you did." The other female shrugged. "Does it matter? I mean regardless you still weren't to quick to come after me." She finished with a cruel smirk. Now _that_ stabbed Jessie. Rendered her speechless and motionless. After a few moments, she turned and began to walk away only to be called again.

"Jessie!" She turned around. "Mind keeping this between us? You know as old friends?" Logan asked with a twisted smile. Jessie gritted her teeth but said nothing. She simply turned and left the arena and the blast from the past she never wanted to see again.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow definitely longer. So we saw Jessie face Emma. Hopefully it wasn't too badly written. I'm still learning my way around matches. And Logan made her debut and it's clear there's tension. Tell me what you guys thought! I own Logan, Jacob, and Jessie.**


End file.
